Hermy forever
by Avril149
Summary: Oneshot: Ron se fait tatouer Hermy forever sur le bras.


« Hermy forever », par Avril

Ron avait une peur bleue des aiguilles. Aussi peur qu'une horde d'araignées géantes qui se seraient mises à ses trousses, pire que d'avoir quinze heures de colle dans la semaine avec Rusard qui vocifère, et pire que la colère d'Hermione quand il prononce quelques mots blessants involontaires. Mais il devait à présent affronter sa terrible phobie par amour pour sa belle.

« Pourquoi ils n'ont pas inventé un sort pour le faire automatiquement ? »

Pour ce faire, il était obligé de se rendre dans un magasin moldu, et il craignait de faire quelque gaffe que ce soit, n'ayant jamais fait de transactions monétaires avec eux. Il regardait son porte-monnaie et contemplait les étranges billets. Il se tenait devant une échoppe avec une vitrine décorée de bijoux de piercing et de dessins diaboliques ou angéliques. Il se décida à entrer et vit quelques personnes qui attendaient, assis sur des chaises.

-Bonjour ! Piercing ou tatouage ?

La caissière, couverte de trous dans les oreilles et dans le nez et de jolis tribaux aux poignets, l'avait vu entrer et l'avait donc abordé avec un sourire commercial.

-Euh… je viens pour un tatouage…

-Très bien. Quel genre ?

-Euh… une déclaration ?

La caissière réprima un rire.

-Je voulais dire… un gros tatouage ? Un motif ?

-Euh… un visage, et une phrase…

-Bien… On évaluera le prix après… Vous pouvez vous asseoir en attendant votre tour.

Ron tourna les talons et vint s'asseoir lentement sur une des chaises plutôt inconfortables de la salle d'attente improvisée. Ses mains tremblaient et ses dents jouaient des castagnettes en rythme.

« J'aurais du prévoir mon stock d'anesthésiant… »

-Jeune homme ? Jeune homme ?

Il leva la tête, surpris, et vit la jeune femme aux tribaux qui lui souriait.

-C'est à votre tour.

Il regarda autour de lui. Tous les autres sièges étaient occupés par de nouvelles têtes, quelques gros bras aux airs durs, trois jeunes filles aux airs aguicheurs et un homme furieux avec un gros bandage sur la main.

« Sans doute un motif raté… »

Ron se leva timidement jusqu'à la salle de tatouage où l'attendait une autre jeune femme, avec du vernis noir et une teinture capillaire couleur d'ébène.

-Bonjour ! Alors, je vous fais quoi ?

Il lui tendit la photo d'Hermione qu'il avait prit soin de figer. Elle eut un sourire en coin.

-Amoureux ?

-Euh… oui…

-Bien, je vous fais ça… Vous inscrivez quoi au-dessus du motif ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Euh… c'est possible de marquer « Hermy forever » ?

-Bien sûr ! Elle s'appelle Hermy ?

-Hermione, en fait…

-C'est un beau prénom !

-Oui, je sais…

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à tant de romance.

-Bon, j'espère que vous avez rien prévu après parce que ça risque de durer un bout de temps…

Ron déglutit difficilement. Il aurait espérer quelquechose de rapide et peu douloureux : c'était râpé pour cette fois.

Après deux heures dans la salle de tatouage à essayer d'ignorer la douleur tant bien que mal, Ron sortit, un peu blême mais heureux du résultat. Il paya sans vraiment faire attention à la somme et sortit. Il allait pouvoir montrer ça à Hermione.

« Tu es fou ? »

Hermione avait hurlé si fort dans la salle commune que tout le monde s'était retourné et les tableaux stoppèrent leurs occupations pour regarder la scène.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? T'es pas bien ? Et ça partira jamais !

-Hermione ! J'aurais pensé que ça aurait pu te faire plaisir !

-Oui, et bien il aurait fallu me le demander avant de te marquer à vie sur tout l'avant-bras !

-Très bien, puisque Madame n'accepte pas qu'on puisse déclarer sa flamme de cette façon-là, tant pis !

Hermione semblait absente. Déclarer sa flamme ? Ce n'était donc pas une stupide blague ou un mot d'amitié ?

-Tu… tu es sérieux ?

-Sérieux à propos de quoi ?

Il avait croisé les bras et boudait presque.

-C'est… c'est vraiment une… déclaration ?

-Tu voulais que ce soit quoi ? Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai compris que c'est pas tout à fait le genre de sentiments que tu ressens vis-à-vis de moi… Laisse tomber, OK ?

-Pourquoi tu veux que je laisse tomber ?

Il s'était retourné et la regardait.

-Ron, j'osais pas te le dire, de toute façon tu aurais piqué une colère toi aussi…

Elle enleva son blouson et retroussa la manche de sa chemise jusqu'en haut pour découvrir son avant-bras. On pouvait y voir un cœur qu'une phrase entourait.

-C'est marqué « In love with Ron Weasley »…

Elle baissa les yeux car elle avait un peu honte de lui avait crié dessus, sachant qu'elle avait fait exactement la même chose. Ron la regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Et tu te permets de m'engueuler ?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils rirent tous les deux. La salle commune gronda d'applaudissements et de grosses vannes des frères Weasley.

-Georges, ce serait une super idée pour séduire Angela, nan ?

-Fred… tu es un génie !

FIN


End file.
